


#5 With love and kisses, Keith

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [5]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Disturbing mail, Fans can be pain in the ass, Gen, Halloween, I certainly hope this doesn't happen to anybody irl, Obsessive Behavior, Short Story, Weird gifts from fans, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: A threateningly obsessive fan is getting on Richard’s nerves.





	#5 With love and kisses, Keith

_The prompt: Write a story about a character receiving threatening letters in the mailbox that keep getting scarier and more dangerous every day throughout the month._

* * *

The first thing Richard saw in the morning when he stepped in their studio was his fellow bandmembers grinning like maniacs.

“Okay, what is it now?” _Do I have something on my face or why do they look like that?_

Paul couldn’t help it anymore and started to giggle like a teenage girl - the other guitarist’s annoyance made the situation even funnier.

“Seriously, what is this shit, answer me!”

Till pointed at the table and then Richard saw it: an opened package.

“Some umm…fanmail came for you just this morning, I suggest you should check it out.”

Richard came closer to the table. “You…opened my fanmail?” He took the package in his hands but was too scared to look inside while his friends’ reaction was already like this.

“Just check it, it’s actually flattering,” Schneider teased while Paul’s giggling burst into actual laughter.

“Why did you open my mail without even asking fucking permission from me?!”

The drummer enjoyed the situation fully. “C’mon, we are like a family, so everything’s shared! We just wanted to know do you have a secret concubine you haven’t told us about.”

Richard leered the drummer and snorted: “It’s not your business with whom I’m spending my time. At least it would have been nice if you had asked first before you opened it!”

He went outside the studio and checked the package - the curiosity was killing him and he didn’t want to see the faces of his bandmates anymore. The day was already ruined.

The package contained a t-shirt - apparently man’s - and underwear - definitely man’s. Richard didn’t even want to know how many days the clothes had been used - at least they smelled like strong perfume. Under the clothes was a letter, written with neat handwriting.

_Dear Richard,_

_I’ve been your huge fan for almost 20 years. You’ve made my life - as well as the whole world - a better place and I can truly say, I love you. As tokens of my appreciation, I want to give you a piece of myself: the clothes I wear every time I’m in your concerts - I have seen you btw 45 times already! _

_I certainly wish we could meet someday. I have so many things I’d like to talk to you. See you soon!_

_(x) Keith_

Richard froze to his place. _No fucking way, the guys saw this, oh no…_

He came back to the studio.

“So, how did you like it?” Till asked while the other guys laughed.

“_See you soon_,” Schneider mimicked the letter’s disgustingly sweet last words.

“Fuck you guys,” was the only thing Richard could say against the mocking. He hoped that this Keith was only some weirdo who would stop eventually if he didn’t pay any attention to the letters.

But Keith seemed to be a stubborn man - he was enthusiastic and he knew what he wanted. As weeks passed, Richard got more of his clothes and stories behind them. And even worse, he started to send messages online. Richard’s Instagram account was constantly spammed by his ramblings.

_Dear Richard,_

_I’m so happy to see new pictures again, you are gorgeous (and sexy, of course ;-))<3 I’m thinking about you every day and night… please, I desperately need you to send me something back, I have given so much about myself for you! I just can’t live without you, mein Liebling. <3_

As time passed on, the messages started to have more and more personal and sexual tones.

_Dear Richard,_

_Yesterday I dreamt about you and me naked, having some fun - don’t tell my wife, let it stay as our little secret. ;-) While I’m with my family, I only think about you. Please, send me at least a heart or something, I can’t continue my life without you. <333 (x)(x)_

_I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU (x)(x)(x)<3<3 I’M ALWAYS YOURS_

Richard didn’t know what he could do to make Keith stop his torment against him. Of course, there had been passionate fans before but never like this. In his Instagram profile, the guy seemed pretty normal, with pictures of his wife and family. _If they only knew what was their Keith doing online…_The guy really needed help.

The only solution was perhaps to be as straightforward as he could.

_Keith,_

_I’m flattered by your compliments, but please, for both of our sakes, stop your messaging. I’m unable to give you what you want and I hope it would be just enough to enjoy our music and concerts._

Keith had seen the message but didn’t answer anything. Richard went to sleep and didn’t think about it too much - maybe the guy had finally given up, thank God.

The next morning, to his surprise, he noticed that Keith’s profile had been deleted. _Okay, this is getting interesting…_

Weeks passed and there was no sign of Keith anymore. Richard had almost forgotten the disturbing guy but found himself occasionally thinking, what might have happened to him. He had seemed to be mentally unstable so Richard wondered, had he done something to himself or why he disappeared so suddenly. But, after all, he had to admit he was relieved to get rid of the obsessive fan.

But one day, when he came back home after a long day at their studio, his ponderings were answered: there was a postcard in his personal mailbox and behind it, written with the familiar neat handwriting:

_You abandoned me._

_But it’s over now. You can’t hide from me._

_Never._


End file.
